


Hitsuji (Sheep)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When Daiki woke up that morning, he thought he had suddenly been catapulted on a battlefield.Wherever he looked at, he could only see boxes and suitcases.





	Hitsuji (Sheep)

When Daiki woke up that morning, he thought he had suddenly been catapulted on a battlefield.

Wherever he looked at, he could only see boxes and suitcases.

He winced, turning in order to look at the boy sleeping next to him.

Yuya had moved in two days ago, and Daiki was starting to wonder when he meant to unpack.

He sighed.

Had that gone on like this, and they would’ve soon be thirty, the boxes still there.

He stood up, went into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on the stove, before he decided to do something.

Being careful not to wake the older up, he started unpacking one of the boxes in the living room.

He put his pictures on the shelves, his cushions on the couch, his clothes in the part of the closet that he had cleared for him.

Then he bent the carton, and started with another box.

When he opened it, he couldn’t help but stay still for a while, and then he started laughing.

On top of some other clothes, there was a stuffed animal.

It was a sheep.

He tried to remember if he had seen it before, when they were at the dorms or at Takaki’s apartment, but he couldn’t seem to be able to recall it.

He heard some noises coming from the bedroom, and quickly put the sheep down.

When Yuya entered the room, he smiled at him, pretending nothing had happened.

“Good morning.” Daiki told him, while the elder went next to him and kissed him on his lips.

“‘morning” he muttered, with his voice and his look still sleepy. “Please, tell me that you made coffee.” he added, sitting down on the couch.

Arioka laughed and nodded, then he headed toward the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with a mug in his hands, which he gave to Takaki.

“Here.” he said, sitting down next to him.

“Ah, thanks!” the other replied, with a grateful look on his face. He started sipping his coffee, taking a look around. “Did you start unpacking my things?” he asked, surprised.

Daiki nodded, trying not to laugh again , thinking about the stuffed animal.

“Yep. I thought that they would stay there forever if I didn’t do something.” he joked, making the other one laugh in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. I really wanted to do this yesterday, but I was really, really tired from work. Thank you, Dai-chan.” Takaki told him, standing up from the couch and checking the boxes.

Daiki held his breath when he arrived at the one with the sheep inside.

Yuya closed his eyes briefly, taking the stuffed animal in his hands and sighing, without turning around to look at the younger one.

“You saw it, didn’t you?” he asked, whispering.

Arioka would have acted with nonchalance, but he just couldn’t help laughing.

Not much, but enough to make Takaki curse.

“Dammit!” he muttered between his teeth. “You think I’m childish, don’t you?” he asked then, finally looking at his boyfriend in the eyes.

Daiki stood up, went closer to him e put an arm around his waist, taking the sheep from his hands.

“I don’t.” he just said, and couldn’t help but keep on smiling looking at the object.

“It’s the first stuffed animal I had when I was a child. I kept it because I grew fond of it. Nothing else.” he justified himself.

Arioka could see in which condition the sheep was.

It was clean, and intact, a sign that during the years Yuya did pay attention to it.

But he didn’t reply, nor insisted.

He just shook his head, taking the animal to the bedroom.

“Of course, I got some toys from when I was a kid too.” he said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Since you’re so attached to it, I better put it somewhere in the bedroom, don’t you think so?” he asked then, but didn’t give Takaki time to answer, that he had already left the room.

He put the stuffed animal near a cushion on the armchair, and smiled.

He would have pretended he hadn’t seen the relieved look on his boyfriend’s face.


End file.
